Tone of the Phone
by Darkhellia
Summary: rewriten. not an axelXreno at all they're just brothers, it's actually AxelXDem but the story centers around axel and reno.


"Hey, get up. You're late."

_He seemed to be in a very pissy ass mood this very morning. Maybe he has a hangover from last night or some stupid shit like that. Yeah, that must be what's wrong_, the sleepy person thought. He opened one of his emerald eyes to see that his brother had already left his bedroom and closed the door behind him. For a brief second, he sat up to reach for the blood red blanket that was down by his feet and pulled it over his upper body. Not wearing a shirt to bed had its downsides some of the time. Covering up with the blanket he laid back and closed his eyes. _Oh well, why should I care? I'm going back to sleep._

Twenty minutes had passed until his older brother finally came back again. "Hey! I told you to get your lazy ass up out of bed." He started shaking the lump that was curled up in a little ball on the mattress. The lump gave no reply. "It's the first day at your new school. Now hurry up."

_Like I'm seriously going to school today._ The red head thought while he repositioned himself so he faced the wall and not the other. His body felt limp and didn't feel like getting up at that very moment. He covered his slim frame up with a blood red blanket and hid himself into the darkness and warmth. Suddenly, a weight was increased on his bed behind of his back. _What the ?_

"If you're not getting up on your own free will then I m going to have to MAKE you get up." His brother threatened. _It didn't seem like he was in the mood for games today. Surely the weight on his bed wasn't his brother's? What was he planning?_

"And how's that?" He asked unconsciously.

"I've been denied all the best ultra sex."

"I- I tried to consume just like a super faggot."

"I got some dude."

"How can y all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no."

"You nailed me hard."

"I love em when they don't give a motherfucking shit."

"I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass."

Jumping up in surprise, he knocked the CD player off the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, RENO?" He looked down at the broken stereo that was to the left of his bed on the red carpeted floor of his room, then up at his brother. The said person had his red hair tied back in a messy ponytail and he wore his clothes for work; a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie which was crooked on his neck. Under his eyes were red tattoos that gave character to his dazzling blue eyes, which at the moment were widened with shock. "That better not have screwed up my CD!"

"You asshole! You broke my only CD player!" Reno yelled, pointing dramatically at the shards of metal by his feet. He punched his younger brother's arm forcefully before beginning to collect all the pieces off the ground. The older red head began to scoop some debris of the poor excuse for a stereo into his dress shirt.

"I'm the asshole? No, no, no, no, no. You have something mixed up there. I think it is YOU who's the asshole! Because it was YOU who just broke my favorite CD!" He exclaimed in horror as he saw the bits and pieces of his Mindless Self Indulgence CD scattered on the floor. He gave a hard kick to Reno before grabbing some clothes on the large dresser and stalking off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Dammit! I HATE YOU!"

"Just for that, you fucker, I'm not giving you a ride!" Reno yelled from the other side of the door, still picking up the pieces from his stereo. The day hasn't turned out as well as he would have hoped it would.

"It's not like I care, faggot. I'll drive myself to class." He started to wash his face, running a wet washcloth over his black tattoos under his eyes then stopped, remembering something. His emerald eyes widened at the sudden remembrance and all he could say was, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Reno called back.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_. He reached for the door and made sure that it was locked. Once he made sure that he at least had a few minutes to live before being murdered by his older brother this morning, he turned back to what he was doing. Then he began to dress himself quickly in his all black outfit, getting rid of his red pair of pajama pants. Then he fixed his vibrant red hair so that it wasn't as wild as it was when he had woken up, slightly smoothing gel through his red spikes. "Nothing, Reno! What makes you think that something's wrong?"

_Fuck_. Footsteps began to run off into another direction. The front door opened with a thud as Reno hit it roughly against the wall as he hurried outside to his car. As the door slammed shut, there was a loud scream from the older red head. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?"

While pulling on a black jacket over his plain black tank top, he chuckled slightly. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT RENO! HUMAN'S MAKE MISTAKES!" Looking in the mirror at himself he noticed that his emerald eyes were a bit brighter than usual today. This was probably occurring since he was actually communicating with his brother this morning. Shrugging, he brushed his teeth and finished, flashing a bright smile into the mirror. It was amazing that he even had white teeth since he smoked so much.

"YOU'RE NOWHERE NEAR HUMAN! NO HUMAN WOULD FUCKING KILL MY CAR! PLUS YOU KILLED MY STEREO TODAY!" Reno's footsteps returned once more outside of the bathroom door. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MURDERER ARE YOU?" Pounding on the bathroom door, he demanded, "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Grinning, the younger red head said, "No can do, Reno." Just then, did he finally glance over at the clock that was on his black cell phone on the counter of the sink. "No way! It can't be that late already? How did I get this late?"

Reno muttered something but his brother couldn't tell what it was. Knowing him it was still something about his car. Reno had to learn that if he lived with his younger brother then he has to be able to let things go, something he'll have difficulty with. Refraining from his mumbling, he said clearly," There's really no point leaving now. It's not like you can even drive to school."

"I have my motorcycle."

Reno started jiggling the door handle in attempt to get to the other. When he couldn't get through he gave a small punch to the door, making his brother know he was waiting for him. "That's a no. You left it at work, remember?"

The other sighed and leaned against the black counter in his bathroom. "Oh yeah, and Demyx has my car."

"AND MY CAR HAS BEEN MURDERED! MURDERED I SAY!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?"

The older red head thought about it, "No you didn't actually."

"Oh, then fuck it." He opened the door and faced an angry Reno. He smirked at the way his brother was gritting his teeth at him, looking as if he was about to knock him so far back that it would be yesterday again. Maybe then, he could warn himself not to kill Reno's car. "I thought I did sometime ago." He shrugged, "Guess not."

"Like you'll ever be sorry!"

"Fuck you."

"That's illegal."

"And awkward."

Reno rolled his vivid blue eyes at his brother and sighed, "I need a drink."

Letting an unnoticeable sigh pass between his lips, he began his lecture, "It's almost eight already. And you drank all night, I'm guessing . You have to put limits on yourself, man." They both walked out into their apartment's kitchen. There didn't seem to be any appliances on the off white counters or dark wooden shelves since they were always out to eat. The only thing that the kitchen was used for was to get an alcoholic beverage from the fridge.

"It's not like YOU put limits on yourself. What, are you on a pack a day already?" Reno countered back as he grabbed an unlabeled can of beer and popped the tab open. He earned himself a large wince when the liquid ran down his throat, burning it along the way. After drinking most of the can, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and winced as the burning continued. "What the hell did I drink yesterday?"

"Two things I want to tell you. One. I put limits on myself. I could be smoking five packs a day and trust me, I WANT TO. But do you see me doing that? No." He was making a point to his brother for the first time in a long time, even though they are still arguing with one another, they were still talking. For that he was practically grateful. "And two," He then pointed to the can the older red head had in his hand. "That's not alcohol"

"The hell?" This was all Reno had time to say before he quickly started throwing up whatever the contents of the can were in the sink. After two minutes of being hunched over the sink, he turned back around and faced his brother." You could have told me that before I chugged half the can."

"I thought you would know. Guess all your senses are dead now." He moved out into the living room and sat on the mocha fabric couch. Laying his head down on the arm of the couch, he made himself comfortable and stretched himself out to relax even more. He laid there in silence, not wanting to flick on the television or radio- not like he could since that was the last radio they had and he had to break it- but just wanted to lay here all of this morning.

His brother, who looked slightly green, soon joined him and sat down on the tan carpeted floor in front of the couch. He crossed his legs and leaned his head back so it would rest on the edge of the couch. He too, was enjoying the silence, as he closed his eyes and smiled crookedly.

This was the closest they have been in the longest time. _Reno doesn't even understand why they both picked today to become nicer to each other, even though what they said to each other was nowhere near nice. It was an improvement._ He let a sigh escape him, knowing everything wasn't going to be this way later on. Maybe the knowledge he had was keeping the peace for the time being. Soon it would go back to the way it was before. Very soon.

_I wish that this would never change_. The other thought at the same time. _But knowing how stubborn we both are, it will begin again. We'll become the enemies we were like days ago. Hell it was YESTERDAY!_ He looked up at the wooden ceiling fan that was slowly rotating in the middle of the room. _Something just doesn't seem right today. It's moving like it's a dream of some sort. _"Reno What exactly are you hiding from me?"

Quietly Reno said, "You should be getting to school soon, ya know."

It wasn't a question, it was slightly a demand. The words pulled the younger red head out of his thoughts so he could respond. "You don't want me here?" Reno laughed and looked over at who had been his enemy for many years of his life.

He smiled from where he sat on the floor, "You would know when I don't want you here, Bro." He turned his head away from his brother whose jaw had dropped down to his lap. He smirks as he saw this happening in the reflection on the television.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ His eyes opened wide and bright at the last part of his brother's sentence. Large emerald eyes studying the back of his brother's flaming head in amazement and shock. _Did he just call me Bro? Since when did he even consider me a Bro?_

"You Kay?" Reno asked when he didn't get a reply. "So you think that we could actually get to school before lunch begins?" Laughing he turned to the other red head who pretended to be asleep. Taking a pillow, he knocked him in the face, making him stagger and fall onto the ground with a thud.

"I'm sleepy" He yawned, rubbing his eyes from his position on the ground. He stretched out and watched his brother who was swinging the pillow in his hand threateningly. "You want to fight, huh?"

Reno made a motion to his challenger. "Bring it, bitch."

"Oh," He snapped his finger in a Z formation, "It's already BRUNG!" He pulled himself off the ground and grabbed a pillow that was to his right. He thought meaninglessly, _It feels like I should have two of these._

Swinging the pillow behind his back with one hand, Reno motioned for his brother to make the first move. "Let's finish this." A grin spread on his thin pale lips. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

The other made his move and swung his pillow to the side of Reno, making him sidestep to miss it by centimeters. This was how he wanted the situation to perform, so he could retrieve the other pillow that Reno had been unconsciously guarding. He held a pillow in both hands making Reno realize that was his plan to begin with. _This is much more comfortable._

He motioned for his brother to make the next move. Reno smirk as he leaped forward knocking his brother into a small wooden bookcase. The young red head quickly recovered from the fall by pushing himself off the ground and counting back with a blow to the knees by both sides. This made Reno fall to the ground instantly but gathering his balance and was able to hit his brother in the side.

"What is with you and hitting me in the sides?" He asked as he threw one of the pillows, hitting Reno in the face making him lose his balance. He ran forward and snatched the pillow back before his brother could seize it away from him.

"What's up with you and the double weapon thing? You always use two weapons." He countered back as he bounced back onto his feet, slinging the pillow behind his back as he did before. "Even though I highly doubt that a pillow can be counted as a weapon."

"Maybe it's what it should be."

"That's my answer too."

"Hmpt. Better have that memorized then." The young red head scoffed. He swung both of his arms back in circular motions before throwing them straight at his brother, who was lucky enough to dodge the first one, but stepped too far and was hit in the jaw by the other. He winced and came after his brother who tried to retrieve his ammo but failed, as he was knocked back into the wall by a one handed swing from Reno.

"Guess who's out of weapons?" He grinned wickedly before helping his brother off the ground. After throwing his pillow on the couch, he then went over to his coat that sat on the back of a chair near the door. Reaching over to a bowl that was on the coffee table and picking of his keys he said," Does the car even drive now?"

"If I lie do I have to go?"

Placing his hand on his chin, looking deep in thought about the whole thing, he muttered," Let me see- Yup!" A smile whipped across his face, "You have to go."

"Damn, I really thought I could get out of that one." He walked into his room for a brief moment to grab his cell from the bathroom counter and his wallet from his bookshelf. Then he stalked out the doorway and outside into the cool fall air to face his brother who was cursing at the vehicle that looked as if it had been hit by two trains, power washed by a blind man, was behind a jet while it took off, chewed up, gargled, and spit out by Godzilla, and then for finishing touches it was trampled by a herd a Zambonis. "You really want to try to drive that death contraption?"

"If it works then we have nothing to worry about." Reno answered as he finally started the engine. The engine sounded like something close to nails on a chalkboard or something even worse...

They both grabbed their ears at the deafening sound, squinting their eyes, and gritting their teeth all at the same time. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to be hearing right after you have just gotten up in the morning. Some of the neighbors came out of their house or looked out of the windows to see what the disturbance this early in the morning was. Of course they knew exactly where to look. They tuned into the event just in time to see the younger brother screaming over the noise to the other. "TURN IT OFF!"

Reno, like a madman, started pounding his fists on the dashboard in attempts to make it stop. Finally after thirty seconds more of pounding, the engine gave a sputter -not like you could really hear it after the screeching- and the car gave two lurches making it bump into the wall of the apartment complex. "F-." Quickly, he started hitting the horn -that was the only thing on the car that actually seemed to work- so it could be used to drown out what his language was actually implying. Almost all the witnesses knew exactly what he was saying, besides the younger ones that were quickly shooed by their protective parents so they wouldn't hear or see what their discourteous neighbors were doing.

The horn lasted for a good five minutes, during that time that Reno was continuously cursing at the car, the younger red head walked over to some of the neighbors to apologize for the noise this morning. He knew it would be the right thing to do since Reno would probably let a curse word slip in-between the horns. And this was precisely the reason why all of their neighbors hated them. After giving a few of his unfortunate neighbors his sympathy, he walked back to the front door of their apartment and waited until his brother was finished.

"THE -beep- CAR?" Reno cried, hitting his fist on the steering wheel angrily. He sighed, closing his eyes, acknowledging that he was finished with his rampage. From what was going on he guessed that it wasn't going to work. He hoped it wasn't going to work. _PLEASE GOD DON T LET IT WORK! _Walking over to the passenger's side, he got in anyways. They sat there in a strange, thick silence.

"It doesn't work, does it?"

Reno sighed, "Nope"

''Oops."

Placing his head on the steering wheel he sighed, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" He gently began to bang his hand on the wheel when the culprit didn't answer, making the horn go off on each hit.

"Look on the bright side." The young red head said smirking into his hand. A large red blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment as the neighbors and people driving by gave them strange glares. Reno looked up at his brother in confusion. ''At least the horn still works."

_Shit, not for long_. Suddenly the car gave an unexpected vigorous lurch, making both brothers bash their heads off the dashboard violently. Then, smoke erupted from the engine of the wrecked car and signs of sparks began to show. Right at that moment did the axles on the car give in, breaking in tiny crumbled bits, and forcing the wheels to fly off in different directions as the brothers crashed down to the concrete driveway, imprisoned inside the metal death trap.

Reno winced as one of his legs was crushed between two pieces of his car that had broken apart when they hit the ground. He looked over at his brother quickly, not quite getting the full picture of what had happened to him. His eyes weren't focused and he could only see a blotch of black with red fuzz on top of it.

"You asshole."

His brother gave a suddenly leap. "Woah, what just happened?" Blood was streaming down from his nose from where he had hit the dashboard. He looked over at Reno who was unsuccessfully trying to free his leg. He pulled on his brother's arm, struggling to free him as well.

Reno finally gave in to his car, or the scrap metal it had become. He sighed as he sat there, losing feeling in his left leg. Then, he turned to his brother who was attempting to pull the metal off of the leg to free Reno but was failing. "Are you hurt?"

Not looking up, the younger brother muttered, "No." The metal was charred on the edges and was cutting his fingers as he lifted the piece. "Is that high enough?" He asked Reno, straining to keep the piece from falling back down on the other's leg.

Reno pulled his leg free and the other let the metal fall to the ground. He pulled both legs up to his chest and rubbed his left leg tenderly. He soon realized that his brother had gotten out of the car by climbing out of his window and was standing beside Reno's door. After a few minutes of getting the door unjammed, he opened it for his brother, letting Reno breath out a word of gratitude, "Thanks."

He pulled on Reno's arm and began to help him to the door, "No problem." They got inside their home and he laid Reno down on the couch. He went back into the kitchen for a few seconds and came back with two beers. Reno cheered when both of them had labels on them. "We don't have any ice so these will have to do for now. One's for your leg," He said grinning as he handed one can to his brother, "And the other's for me."

Reno growled as he rolled up his pant leg and placed the cool can against his skin. "You suck!"

Popping open the tab he smirked, "How did you find out? But I prefer to blow."

"Too much information."

Reno eyed the can as he took a small drink. Then suddenly his brother began choking on it when the label slipped off in his hand. "DAMN YOU XIGBAR!" He ran into the kitchen to spit out whatever he had just drank, making Reno crack up with laughter in the living room.

A cell phone began going off, vibrating on the coffee table in front of Reno. He quickly snatched it up and opened the flip phone and answered, "Hello?"

There was a pause before the caller asked, "Which one is this?"

"It's Reno, Dem."

"Oh! Hi there Reno! How have you been?"

"Uh Well, Demyx I have had a weight on me for a long time now and I have to let it cool on a beer or two or whatever the hell it is in this can!" Reno said vaguely as he listened to the boy over the phone gasp.

"You mean the cans that are in your fridge? Is there something wrong with them? I drank on last night and I seem to be fine."

Reno's eyebrows came together when hearing the other had a drink from the can last night. At least we know that it's not that deadly. "Define what fine is to you, Dem."

"Very well or satisfactory," Reno sighed as he soon figured out where this was heading, "Not coarse, sunny, thin, good-looking, outstanding, unpleasant, spuriously impressive, delicately formed, small and delicate, very subtle, and extremely pure!" Demyx cheered from the other end of the line. There was a voice behind him that seemed to laugh or scoff at what he had just announced.

"Uh I don't really know what to say to that."

As the older brother talked on the phone in the living room, the other red head was in the kitchen throwing up what he just drank into the sink. He shook his head to keep all of the thoughts of what Xigbar could have possibly put into the can away from his head. While he was there, he cleaned his face from where there was blood earlier. As he finished and threw the towel to his right, he noticed an envelope placed face down on the counter. _Mail? Reno didn't say anything about there being any bills._

Reaching forward he grabbed the envelope and noticed that it had been open before. He turned it over and read the return address and gulped. He then took out the letter that was placed inside but saw that it was only a check and that the letter had been removed. The check was for eight hundred Munny and was made out for Reno.

_Damn, Reno. You think of everything don t you? _He looked around the kitchen for where Reno could have placed the letter. _What are you trying to hide from me?_ He began to open the drawers and cabinets, shuffling through the forgotten bills and other weird things that Reno kept in his kitchen. Some of which made his brother take a few steps back away from there he was looking to wonder why someone would keep it in a kitchen?

After ten or twenty minutes of searching for the piece of paper, he gave up. There was no use; he couldn't find anything in this kitchen. He did, however, find a few cans of Silly String, a giant pink rubber ducky, three rainbow slinkies, game pieces from the games Clue and Monopoly, a banana suit, a Moggle plushie, and, of course, an inflatable woman.

He held up the inflatable woman that he found under the sink, _So, this is what Reno does when I'm at school. _Laughing he placed the plastic woman back where he found her and smirked. Despite how he was acting, he was completely and utterly creeped out at the moment._ That must have been the single most disturbing occurrence I have ever experienced in my whole entire life._

Still, he wondered what was on that letter his brother received. _Why didn't Reno just tell him that he got a letter? Is that why he was acting so kind towards him today? Was it out of complete pity? _Suddenly, he kicked the cabinets to the side of him out of frustration. _How was he going to plan this all out?_

Quickly he decided on what was best,_ You never saw the envelope. Go on like it's every other day and hope for the very best. He laughed like always, Come on, get real. What's the worst that could happen? _Soon his face turned grim and the thought arose in his head. Shaking his head he replaced it with another thought. _Think positive._

He began out to the living room and heard that his brother was on the couch talking to someone. He looked out the door and saw that he was talking on his black cell phone. Reno looked up from his place on the couch and smiled, "Yes?"

His brother walked in now with a pissed expression on his face, "Who's that? AND WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS?"

The older red head smirked as he answered, "It's your boyfriend, idiot." There was a giggle on the other side of the line, a"nd because I want to."

He quickly grabbed the phone, "What's up Dem?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Reno screamed back at his brother who walked off into his bedroom. He was left alone in the silent living room in shock over what his brother just proved. "IS HE REALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Demyx smiled hearing the two brothers. He was always happy to hear that they were talking and if they weren't then he would try desperately for them to start. He had known them for most of his life and didn t know what he would do without the both of them. "I'm in the school's music room. This school tis the shitz!"

The red head walked around his room. It was painted all black and had band posters and graffiti designed all over the walls. The carpet was rich blood red that matched the curtains and the blankets on his bed. He had a large walk-in closet that was on the left side of his room and it was filled with plenty of junk that he had collected during his years. There was a black dresser to the right of the room, right next to the door to his bathroom. His bed was in the far right corner of his room and was right next to a large window. There was a small bookshelf on the left side next to his closet with several notebooks stacked on each shelf.

He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a black notebook. He began to flip through it and nodded into the conversation, "Glad to hear Yeah I didn't go. Uh, Reno found his car this morning."

"I figured."

There was a yell from the background, making the red head's eye twitch in vexation. "Yo, Flames! Get your ass over here!"

This infuriated him even more, "XIGBAR, I M KICKING YOUR ASS!" He heard the surfer type voice laugh in the distance. He picked up a pen from the shelf and began to scribble something down in the notebook. "Why is Xigbar still my friend? I seriously don't remember." I should get that memorized.

Xigbar grabbed the phone from the other, making him squeal. The red head could actually see the smirk across the other's face. "As if!" There was a laugh, "I'm so glad you liked the drink though." Suddenly the phone was tossed halfway across the music room and landed on the floor.

_What the hell? What's going on over there?_ There was a pause where two people were arguing and then a voice beside the phone sighed. _Seriously, what are those two doing in there? They better not be alone._

Someone picked up the phone and talked in a monotone manner. His voice was slow and sounded very mature for his age. "If you wish to kill Xigbar then you will have to kill him before I do."

Of course he knew who the voice was at once. "Thanks, Zexion. I'll commit it to memory." Zexion has been his friend since he moved here from an unknown place fourteen years ago. For some odd reason he never liked to talk about himself, but soon found that he could say anything he wanted to say to the red head and his companion Demyx.

"Very nice to hear that coming from you."

_With his tone of voice, it didn't sound much of a compliment. Why did Zexion have to be so mean at a time like this? He can seem pretty emo at times._ "W-What's that suppose to mean!" Soon another voice was back on the line.

"Oopies sorry bout that. Xiggy stole my precious cell phone away from me then he was talking to you about the drinks which I'm really afraid of what he put in it and you should be too, then he threw it across the room where it hit Zexy in the head and made Zexy give him an evil death glare, which he is a professional at by the way, and made him say that he was going to kill him in his sleep and now I'm slightly creeped out by Zexy but then again I'm not really because he's so awesome and smart and cute and they're not listening to anything I'm saying because they're screaming in my ears, which is a very good thing I guess, but anyways, then I got in a fight with Xiggy over who's side I'm on and I decided to be on your side and now you should feel very proud that you have someone as awesome as me on your side and so now he's mad at me at this very moment and then Zexy was talking to you and I don't know what he said because I was listening to Larxy and Mar-Mar in the background talking about someone who I don't even know because I couldn't hear the name but I found out that both of them said that she seemed okay which I don't know what that means because Mar-Mar said that about a girl and so now I'm really confused about Mar-Mar and then Zexy gave Xiggy another evil death glare then he threw the phone over to me who was watching as Xiggy stuck his tongue out and so I didn't catch the phone properly and it hit my cheek so now my cheek hurts and now they're having this big emo type fight at the moment right in front of my eyes in the music room."

Quirking an eyebrow, he thought. _There is no way that he could have actually said that in one breath Oh, wait. This is Dem. Of course he could. _Laughing joyfully, he surprised the person on the other side of the phone. "I feel bad about missing all this excitement on my first day of the new school. Hopefully, all this drama will be there when I go tomorrow."

"Well, We're planning on meeting at my house after school is let out today. You think that you could come over and hang out for awhile?" He asked hopefully. "Mar-Mar, Larxy, Zexy, and Xiggy are all coming over. We need to talk about what's going on tomorrow night."

Flipping the red ink pen he held in his fingers in the air, he said casually, "I remember, Dem. You're performance tomorrow night, yes?"

"Yeah, We're planning on having an after party after the performance. You up for it?" His voice was bubbling with energy and was about to erupt and exploded all over the place. Demyx had been planning his performance for months now and couldn't wait till he was able to show off his skill to a crowd of watchers and also the head of a music industry. If he got the good-to-go from the industry and they thought that he had skills then he could actually get out of this godforsaken town and move on with his life. That was his dream.

His eyes soften, even though he was well aware that the other couldn't see his face, "You're going to be great, Dem. I can't wait until tomorrow rolls around." Today was a Thursday and tomorrow they will have to go to school, go back home, and begin to set everything up for the night. He was helping Demyx with the sound equipment and will have to be stage manager as well since Marluxia chickened out of the job. Marluxia could be such a wuss at times.

Demyx laughed, "Anyways, What was wrong with Xiggy? Did Xiggy do something wrong?" He sounded so much like a child. He even acted just as a child would. This made the red head worried about him hanging out with guys like Xigbar. Or even Reno for that matter.

"Dem?"

"I love it when you call me Dem."

-Snap- He looked down at the pen that used to be intact in his hand, the red ink dripping out of it. The comment took his aback only a tiny bit. Soon he remembered what he was going to say and cleared his throat. Blushing slightly, he continued, "Please don't call Xigbar that if you must call him something call him what he is, a jackass."

"I heard that, Bitch!"

_I guess he was finished fighting with the emo now._ the red head though before answering back. "JACKASS!"

Demyx laughed even more. He was almost always cheerful in situations like this. Mainly cause he can't fight worth the shiz "Damn you guys just find a room and go at it already."

There was a long shocking awkward deafening silence.

"Only if you will join." Both of them said at the same time quietly. Demyx giggled like a little school girl at the way they were acting. This was how it always was. One would start a tiny little fight and it would soon end up as a snow ball of prevertness. That was mostly Xigbar's fault.

"Anyways, you need to see this school!" Dem practically screamed into the phone. The red head smirked at how happy the other sounded. "They have awesome teachers here too!"

"Flames you're not gonna like one of our teachers." Xigbar explained in the background and Demyx tried to cover him up with a cough. The cough soon turned into fake gagging and then sounded as if Demyx was having a seizure over the phone. Xigbar's voice became closer when he snatched the phone from Dem, making him scoff. "I mean Hell, he's my worst enemy right now."

"How's that?"

Xigbar had to have been pissed as he told what happened. The other's voice rose and he was practically screaming into the phone. "HE'S A PEDOPHILE! HE'S FUCKIN IN LOVE WITH DEM!"

The red head's eyebrows came together and he frowned. "Damn him. I ll kill him if he does anything to Dem."

This obviously made Xigbar jealous too. "NO! I'll be the one to kill him!"

"Oh please like you could kill anyone."

"I could kill you."

"Go ahead and try, bitch!"

Demyx snatched the phone back and squeaked. "Sorry, hear that? Bell just rang so, uh, Igottagonowbye!" Click. Dial Tone

He laughed to himself. Everyone seems to be after Dem this year. It was true. Even since the beginning of their third year as freshmen, everyone including some of the teachers were after the bubbly brunet. It made him, his best friend since elementary school, somewhat jealous.

Yes, it was a fact that he had been held back for three years along with Demyx, Marluxia, and Xigbar. It wasn't because they weren't smart enough or anything like that. It was only because they've been in fights throughout their school and missed most of their classes because they were out doing some things they shouldn't have been. Zexion was in it too but everyone would cover up whatever he did. Zexion was in his normal grade because he is three years younger than everyone else, even though you couldn't ever tell. Larxene didn't get involved until last year so she has only been held back once, she's still a freshman.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, I'm going to call in sick for work tonight." His brother opened the door slightly, hobbling in. "You think that maybe you could take my shift?" His eyes gave a pleading and helpless appearance.

The younger brother sighed, "Sure, whatever."

Reno leaped up in the air a tad but then winced at the pain in his leg. "Thanks, Bro." He smiled as he collapsed on his brother's bed. "Oh yeah, Can you go pick up lunch?"

He looked at the clock on his phone then sighed. There way really no point in going to the school today so he should at least make himself useful for his crippled brother. "Yeah, sure. I'll walk over to Demyx's apartment and get my car then go pick up something."

Reno nodded from his place on the bed. "Don't be long I can't go looking after you if you get molested on the streets or something." He made what he said sound so casual, one of his brother's many traits.

"Fine, fine. I'll be okay without my big brother around."

Reno glanced over at the other who was about to leave the bedroom. "Hey."

Opening the door before walking out he mumbled. "Hm?"

His brother nodded toward the door then said, "Seriously Don't get molested. And/or don't molest anyone on the streets. I can't go and see you in jail- even though I would sort of enjoy it- I can't."

Beginning to close the door laughing, "I got it memorized, Reno."

"See ya, Axel."


End file.
